


Everything Will Be Okay

by imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away/pseuds/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away
Summary: Request:  poe dameron x reader where the reader is also kidnapped by kylo ren, and kylo hurts the reader, maybe with the ‘crosshair’ part of his lightsaber through their shoulder in order to get information from poe about the map piece?





	

Kicking and screaming the first order stormtroopers dragged you down twisting corridors and hallways. Your attempts at escaping their grip all ending in vain. This wasn’t how you had planned your day to go. When volunteering to accompany Poe Dameron on his mission you never imagined you would end up captured. Poe was always so careful, so witty. He was never caught. He always knew what to do even in the worst situations, yet this specific predicament bested both him and you. You could still hear Poe’s voice as the white armored soldiers slapped cold metal cuffs on your wrists and ripped you apart from one another into separate ships.

“It will be okay!” he shouted to you “I promise, everything will be okay!”

That was the last time you had seen him. Even now as you wondered if Poe was still alive or if you yourself would make it out alive you clung to that simple promise, everything will be okay.

The stormtroopers came to a halt in front of a thick metal door. You gave one final attempt at getting free but the troopers tightened their grip before opening the door. They yanked you through the entrance into a cold dim lit room. Panels lined the walls. A few of them which were badly mutilated with various marks melted into them. Fear quickly began to rise within you, but it wasn’t the intimidating aura of the room nor the dark masked man pacing the floor, but because of the badly beaten Poe that lie strapped into an interrogation device in the center of the room. At first glance you thought him to be dead. His eyes were closed and he lay uncannily still. The only thing reassuring you that Poe was still alive was the subtle rise and fall of his chest with each breath.

“sir,” started the stormtrooper on your left “The prisoner.”

The masked man, whom you deemed to be none other than Kylo Ren, slowly turned towards you. He motioned for the two troopers to leave. Obediently they released you and quietly exited. You reached up and rubbed your forearms. The ghost of their grip still lingering. Poe began to stir, quickly regaining consciousness. Kylo Ren trained his attention back on him. Poe shut his eyes tightly while shaking his head trying to fully wake himself up. Upon gaining apprehension Poe’s eyes immediately locked onto you. A look of panic and dread took over his bruised and bloodied features.

“I was hoping their presence would get a reaction out of you,” Ren said hovering about Poe “now lets try this again. Where. Is. The. Map.” 

Poe looked from you to Kylo. Then back at you. An uneasy expression on his face. 

Surely he couldn't be thinking about telling him. Poe Dameron, best pilot in the resistance. One of Leia’s most trusted confidants would never give up such vital information to the First Order. Then again the look he was giving you said other wise.

“Don’t tell him.” you meant to sound more confident but your voice came out shaky and afraid.  
Kylo straightened back up and turned to face you. You couldn’t see his eyes but you could sense the intense glare he was probably giving you. You swallowed your fear and nerves and with a much stronger persona you repeated yourself. “Don’t tell him.”

Kylo moved quickly across the room towards you until you were only a small distance apart. You went to take a step back but found yourself frozen to the spot. Your whole body was in a state of paralysis. The fear and panic you suppressed from before came bubbling back up. Kylo’s masked face stared you down. The silence in the room was broken by the ignition of a lightsaber. He pulled the red blade up to your face. Close enough to feel the heat radiating off of it. Had you not been paralyzed you would have fled but you stayed perfectly still, Praying this was only some sort of intimidation tactic.

Poe began to violently jerk at his restraints trying to get free “leave Y/N alone!” he shouted angrily

Kylo didn’t respond but instead brought one of the blazing cross guards down to your shoulder and to your horror slowly plunged it into your flesh just below your collar bone. You let out an agonizing scream as you could feel the fiery cross guard searing through you. The pain radiating down your arm and across your chest. From behind Kylo you could hear Poe going into hysterics. 

“Please! Leave them out of this! Please!” he was more desperate this time. “I’ll tell you anything you want to know!”

At those words Kylo Ren pulled the lightsaber from you and turned his attention back to Poe. You were released from the paralyzing grip of the force. You immediately crumpled to the floor cradling your injured shoulder. Trying to fight back the tears you looked up to see Ren circling Poe anticipating the reveal of the map’s location. Poe met your gaze, giving you a sympathetic look. 

“Don’t worry.” he said softly “Everything will be okay.”


End file.
